Love Stories
by mrsyt31
Summary: A series of drabbles. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so this is my first attempt at Drabbles. Let me know what you think?**

**Thanks to SorceressCirce for the prompts...**

**Thanks,**

**Erin**

**I don't own these boys, but I sure do love them :)**

**Slip**

All I can see are his shaggy blonde curls and tanned skin covered in a sheen of sweat; the eyes are all wrong, but it's dark here in the back room of the club. It's only our second date, but he is eager, and I am needy. I've been alone too long.

His kiss heats my skin as I imagine another; another man, another place, another time. "Jasper," I breathe.

He stops, and is still as stone. "Fuck," I whisper, my slip of the tongue causing his sudden discomfort with the situation.

"Jason," he answeres dryly. "My name is Jason."

**Black**

When I wake, my head pounds, and I vaguely remember the mistake I made the night before. It's been a long time, but my thoughts, as well as my heart, still belong to a man who will never want me.

Time and again he tried to warn me. "I'm broken," he had said. It didn't matter. I wanted him anyways, but still, he wouldn't have me.

I drag myself out of bed and into the shower, still reeling from words spoken over a year ago. He said he couldn't be with me, and then he left. My world was black.

**Gasp**

My phone rings, but it is a number I don't recognize. I answer anyways, and I gasp when I hear his voice on the other end of the line.

"I need to talk to you," he says hesitantly. "I have some things I'd like to say."

My heart races and, all the hurt and anger and longing I have felt in the last year come rushing to the surface. Maybe I'm crazy to still care for someone who caused me so much pain, but none of that matters anymore.

"Where and when would you like to meet?" I finally ask.

**Restless**

He sits across from me in the small coffee shop, and I can't meet his gaze. It's all too much; too much pain, too much love. I am nervous. Twitchy. Restless. The fact that he still has this power over me makes my heart ache, and I wish he would just say whatever it is he needed so desperately to say to me.

"It's you, Edward," he says gently. "It's only ever been you, and I'm sorry I've wasted so much time."

My heart soars, and I smile as he takes my hand. "I love you," he whispers. "Only you."

**Sigh**

"Fuck, Jasper," I cry. "Please don't stop!" He moves over me with increased intensity as we approach our release together. He groans and I can feel him spasm inside of me as my body clenches around him.

"Edward," he whispers reverently as our bodies slowly begin to relax. "I never thought I would have this chance again."

He kisses me tenderly and I sigh. "I've loved you since the first day we met," I say. "I always hoped you'd come back to me."

"I pomise you that I'll never leave again," he declares. "I love you."

"I know," I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm not sure why, but the word cound in gdocs and on FFnet don't match up. I'll go with gdocs on this one. Here is another round of angsty, slashy drabbles for y'all.**

**Thanks to rmhale, raynemoonfyre, and LJSummers for giving me some prompts. I hope you like how I used them.**

**Thanks to Meikela22 for beta-ing this piece of fucked up fuckery for me, and to ICMezzo for WCing with me- it's always a pleasure :)**

**Oh, and I don't own Ed and J, but I think you all probably know that by now...**

**So, on with the show...**

**...**

**Smoke**

I stood in the shadows, watching as the smoke from his cigarette hung in the air around him. He had no idea I was here tonight, and that was fine with me. Our last conversation had not ended well, and I had no desire to dredge up the argument again this evening.

I could just make out the line of his jaw and the late day stubble shadowing his chin. I watched as he dragged his long, tapered fingers through his unruly copper colored hair. Even through the dark and the haze he was still unbelievably beautiful.

He was everything.

**Haunted**

As I lay in bed later that night, I was haunted by memories of him; the way he held his brush when he painted, and the way his strokes lit up the canvas. I remembered the day we met. The attraction was instant but we both fought it with everything we had.

I couldn't fight my feelings for him anymore. When I finally told him, he couldn't find it in himself to believe me. It took weeks for him to agree to a first date but eventually he did.

How could we have known how our story would end?

**Cataclysmic**

Once upon a time, we were lovers. Happy and unashamed. Once upon a time he had believed in me; trusted me with his whole heart.

In one night, I managed to fuck up my entire life.

The worst part of the whole thing was that I didn't even remember the cataclysmic events of that evening. I got drunk and passed out in one of the bedrooms at the house party we were attending. Edward came looking for me and found some random twink sucking my dick. I woke up to him screaming at me.

He no longer believes in me.

**Shadow**

I have spent weeks trying to talk to him, to make him understand. He's scared; I get it. He thinks I broke his trust.

He doesn't see that without him, I am but a shadow of my former self.

Lost.

Broken.

It's as if my soul has been ripped from my body and I am floating aimlessly through life. Without him, I am nothing.

I want him to_ see_ me; to understand above all else that I would never have intentionally hurt him.

We were never supposed to be there. If he had listened to me, none of this would've happened.

**Wedge**

I have made so many attempts. Sometimes I think he is starting to soften; his looks of love and longing plainly written in his expressions. Some days I think I will never break through his wall.

We seem to have come full circle and the wedge that has grown between us feels insurmountable.

I'm not sure how much more I can offer. My love is not enough for him but I can't stop the feelings. He owns me, body and soul, and his brand is burned into my heart for eternity.

I know deep down that I'll never give up.

**Paint**

Once again, I can't stay away. Another gallery, another opening. My sister and her boyfriend talked me into coming with them tonight. 'What can it hurt?' they asked. I don't suppose it could get any worse.

I am always amazed at his level of talent. He uses paint and color to express emotions that most people don't even have words for. As I look around at his most recent work, I notice a common theme playing among the pieces.

Pain.

Heartbreak.

I was wrong. This is worse. Seeing the pain I had caused on display for all to see.

**Torrential**

I was gasping for breath as I ran from the building, the pain of my loss fresh and raw. The rain came down in thick sheets and it's cold, biting assault on my flesh brought me back to the present.

"Why did you come?" I heard him ask, his voice rough. I felt my need for him stab at my dormant heart.

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied, slowly turning to face the only man I had ever loved.

He took a shaky breath, stepping towards me and reaching up to push his hair from his eyes.

"Can we talk?"

**Catapult**

I followed as he walked around to the side door of the gallery. He stood in the small, private room, pacing back and forth as he tugged on his messy, wet hair.

"I've done nothing but push you away," he mumbled as I continued to watch him. He turned to face me with a determined look on his face. "I know you were telling the truth that night."

I gasped at his statement. Why now? "How?" I muttered.

"He admitted to me that he slipped something in your drink."

We were both silent, wondering where we would go from here.

**Stereo**

We agreed to go on a date. So much had happened; I think we were both afraid to jump back in too quickly, regardless of how we felt for each other.

We had dinner at a favorite restaurant and decided to go back to his place for a drink. The stereo played softly in the background as we held each other, swaying slowly to the music.

"I've missed this," he whispered. "I haven't felt whole without you."

"Me too," I replied. "I've been so lost since you left."

"We're together now," he murmured against my lips as he kissed me.

**Spoon**

It has been two weeks since our 'first' date. We have once again found our rythym and I feel my heart and soul healing everyday because of the love he has offered me. We are learning to trust again and it feels good to know that he has realized how true my love for him is.

I watch him as he sleeps in my arms, his back pressed against my chest. His steady breathing lulls me into a sort of trance and I whisper to him as I drift off to sleep.

"I'll love you until my heart stops beating."

**...**

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
